1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to billiard cue tips and more particularly to an improved billiard cue tip including two portions made of different materials for getting a better performance at jump shot or breaking.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of blocking shots in safety play has become more popular recently. For defeating the block a jump shot skill is used. However, the standard cue stick do not meet the requirement for jump shots, with a resulting that a jump cue stick for easily causing a cue ball to jump is developed. In such a jump cue stick a tip made of bakelite is used for having an appropriate hardness. Nevertheless, the tip made of bakelite cannot control the cue ball well.